


Your Touch Is The Only Thing I Feel

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, Strangers to Lovers, Stubborn Louis, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Liam. Liam was finally here. Louis kept his eyes closed and cuddled farther into Liam’s side, revelling in the pheromones Louis’ body desperately needed. He wasn’t sure how long Liam had been holding him, but Louis figured it had to have been at least an hour by the way his body had loosened. The need of an alpha’s touch seemed to have been temporarily lifted from his mind.Louis listened to the sounds of the pub around him. It was louder than before he had fallen asleep and he briefly wondered why Liam hadn’t just woken him to go back to their flat.“Who the fuck are you?”Louis’ eyes flew open at the sound of Niall’s voice, and the arm that had been around Louis shoulders lifted in the same instant. He missed the warmth immediately.Louis looked from Niall’s stormy face over to the person who was definitely not Liam. The alpha Liam impersonator, who smelled a lot better than the actual Liam now that Louis was alert, looked back at Louis with wide eyes and familiar furrowed brows.Or the one where Louis refuses to settle for just any alpha despite intense touch deprivation. Fortunately Harry isn't just any alpha.





	Your Touch Is The Only Thing I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com). Your support has been amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Louis could not sit still. He felt like an idiot walking around his bedroom holding himself but what else was he supposed to do? Soothers were expensive and if he wanted to make rent he couldn't afford to buy them for a few more weeks. He didn't want to complain or anything (or maybe he did) but how was that fair to omegas? It's as if his own government wanted to make all omegas commit to an arranged marriage. If an omega couldn't afford soothers most went out and found an acceptable alpha to mate with so they would have someone to provide soothing pheromones on a regular basis. Louis had made it twenty-six years without an alpha and he would continue to do so. Well, at least until he found an alpha that he loved and not someone out of convenience. Louis let out a sigh and went to find Liam.

"Liam, can I have a cuddle?" Louis tentatively asked as joined his roommate on the couch.

Liam looked over with a hard look on his face. So, no cuddle? That was unusual.

"Lou," Liam started. "I swear to God if you ever ask me if you can have a cuddle again you're not getting one. You don't need to ask like that, okay?"

Louis let out a long sigh as he shuffled into Liam's open arms. "I know," Louis said as he gave Liam a small smile. "But you have a boyfriend now, Liam. Zayn says he doesn't mind but it's still kind of awkward, you know?"

Liam squeezed Louis and said, "He knows what it's like, Lou. He gets it."

Louis turned slightly so Liam could see his unimpressed look. "Sure he does, Li," Louis said with heavy sarcasm.

Zayn definitely did not know what it was like. His family was rich and he probably hadn't gone a day in his life without soothers. Louis let it go though to save Liam from feeling bad. Not that it was even Liam's fault.

Louis snuggled into Liam's arms and joined him in watching the latest episode of Queer Eye. Thankfully Louis had watched it earlier in the day so there would be no spoilers. He never would have thought Liam would become so obsessed with the TV show and it never failed to make him smile when Liam teared up at points. Not that Liam would ever admit it as he tried brushing the tears away when he thought no one was looking.

Louis' body slowly relaxed as he soaked up Liam's pheromones. Louis wondered how many other alphas would be willing to cuddle their friends like this, especially ones who had a partner. Granted he and Liam had been friends since childhood, but still. Whatever the reason may be, probably not many alphas would be this caring. They were always on the hunt for an available omega and wouldn't want some other omega’s scent on them.

"Why can't other alphas be as nice as you, Liam?"

Liam planted a small kiss on the top of Louis' head. "Because most alphas are selfish. You just got lucky in finding me, I guess."

Louis let out a small laugh. "Either that or we were friends before we both presented and you didn't have a choice but to be a nice alpha to me."

Liam laughed and said, "You make a valid point. I probably would never talk to you if we weren't friends before. And I certainly wouldn't give you cuddles."

Louis twisted slightly to land a smack to Liam's arm. "Whatever," Louis said with a huff.

They continued watching the show in silence. As it came to a close Louis pretended to ignore Liam tearing up. Liam was a strong, wise, manly man alpha who didn't cry, after all.

When Liam was finished pretending not to cry he asked, "Lou, you remember that I'm going out of town tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I didn't remember, Li," Louis said. "Am I supposed to remember these things?"

He definitely remembered. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do with lack of alpha pheromones or soothers. His touch deprivation was going to be out of control.

Liam sighed. "I'm going to leave you some money to buy some soothers, okay? I'm going to be gone almost a week."

Louis quickly shook his head and said, "No, no way. I am not taking your money. And I'm not borrowing any of your money. I'll be fine. I know other alphas, Liam. I'm sure they would be willing to help."

Also a lie. He knew some alphas, but they were either in a relationship or Louis wasn't exactly sure if he would want assistance from the others. Even just a small cuddle and they may quickly think that Louis wanted more than just being close acquaintances.

"I'll go out and get laid if get an extreme case of touch deprivation. It's been far too long anyway. I need some action in my life."

"Lou..."

"I'll be fine, Liam," Louis said. "I promise."

"It's been far too long for a reason, Lou," Liam said. "Alphas are not kind when they can tell an omega needs them. Have your one night stand when you have soothers."

Louis rolled his eyes. How many times has Liam told him this now? Louis had to let him go eventually. As soon as he got a better paying job he would be set to get soothers on a regular basis. He was getting there. In the meantime he was going to have to learn how to control his touch deprivation without an alpha or soothers.

"I need to get a better paying job, like, now," Louis mumbled. Liam probably heard him but he knew better than to respond.

\----

Liam seemed to be finishing his packing when Louis heard his name being called from the other room. Louis grabbed his phone and got up to join Liam, opening his camera app on the way. The method Liam organized and packed his suitcase was ridiculously complicated. Liam always seemed to try a different method of packing every time. It was something that needed to be documented. Louis was definitely going to make a photo album one of these days to show Liam's potential mate. They should know what they're getting into.

"What's up?" Louis asked upon entering the room. And, yes, Liam had found yet another way to pack his suitcase. How did he come up with so many variations?

"Budge over," Louis continued as he bumped into Liam's side for more room. He didn't move very far. "I need to take a picture of your suitcase."

"That's completely unnecessary, Lou."

Louis shoved Liam farther out of the way. "No, this is definitely necessary. You'll thank me someday."

Louis took several pictures, making sure to get different angles to allow several options for his planned photo album. Once Louis was satisfied with the quality, he shoved his phone into his pocket and turned his attention to Liam.

"Okay, back to the topic at hand, whatever that may be."

Liam picked up a piece of paper from his dresser and handed it over to Louis. He promptly unfolded it and found a phone number with the name 'Jake' written on it. Liam started explaining before Louis even got the chance to say anything.

"You can't go a week without soothers, Lou,” Liam said, continuing before Louis could argue. "I know you want to and think that you don't need help, but we both know you do."

"Who's Jake?" Louis interrupted. He didn't like where this was going.

"He's a friend from work?" Liam stated. Or questioned. Was he undecided if they were friends?

"A friend from work," Louis repeated bluntly. He waved the piece of paper in front of Liam's face. "Did you give this Jake lad my information? I am not calling a stranger, Li. Do you not know me at all?"

Liam crossed his arms in defense but spoke softly. "Of course I do, Lou. I didn't give him your personal information. But he's an alpha and I just told him how my omega roommate gets touch deprivation at a faster rate than most omegas and he offered his help. I trust him. You can trust him too."

Louis glared. "Remember how we used to watch The X-Files? Mulder was always telling us to trust no one. Trust. No. One."

Liam sighed and said, "That's a TV show. Take the phone number and stop being stubborn. It's okay to ask for help."

Louis huffed. "Whatever."

Liam zipped up his suitcase and pulled Louis into a hug.

"I wish I had more time so I could give you a proper cuddle but Zayn will be here any moment."

As if on cue there was a knock on the flat's door. Liam pulled back and gave a small peck on Louis' forehead before moving to grab his suitcase. Louis followed Liam out into the living area.

Liam turned before opening the door to leave and said, "I'll call you, okay? Make sure to answer your phone so I know you're okay."

Louis shoved him closer to the door, causing Liam to trip over his suitcase. Liam was too close to the door and was able to catch himself before falling. In Louis' opinion going on a business trip with a broken nose would have been much more productive in starting conversations and Louis would present that offer at a later time. In the meantime, Louis crossed his fingers that this trip would prove that Liam was worthy of a job promotion. He definitely deserved it.

Louis stood by the door waving at the pair until he realized he probably looked like a sad parent waving goodbye to his children on the first day of school. Louis rolled his eyes and shut the door. He had the flat to himself and his number one priority was to take a nap.

\----

It had been approximately six years since Louis had been without soothers or a nearby alpha for an extended period of time. After his second incident his mum was quick to take him to the doctor thinking there was something seriously wrong. Just as Louis suspected, his mum had been overreacting. Well, kind of. Once Louis presented it was determined he had extreme cases of touch deprivation. It was a scientific fact that all omegas had a form of touch deprivation. Most omegas could go weeks without an alpha and be just fine. With soothers they could go months. Just being in the room with other alphas could help in providing their inner omega soothing pheromones. Of course no omega wanted to chance going into touch deprivation which is why so many mated out of convenience. If only the damn government would lower the price of soothers.

Louis was on day four of having no Liam or soothers. He had slept in Liam's bed the previous night in an attempt to soak in some of his stale pheromones and it worked to be able to sleep. Now it was three in the afternoon, Louis had called off work, and he was spending the day walking around the flat hugging himself. At least this was a step up from pacing in his bedroom? God he was pathetic. Louis wracked his fuzzy brain trying to figure out what to do. He was not calling that Jake lad. Louis was okay hanging out with an alpha but on his own terms, and while Louis trusted Liam's judgment it did not change the fact that he was an unknown alpha. Liam was right. Louis was stubborn. Stubborn people lived longer lives though so it was probably for the best. Okay, so that wasn't exactly science, but it made sense. Ish. Not really. He needed to get out of the flat.

Liam would kill him if he knew Louis was going to go to the pub in this state but so be it. Maybe it would be a test of their friendship. Would he really kill Louis? Maybe a fifty-fifty chance of death by strangulation? Perhaps Liam would put an unknown substance in Louis' toothpaste and Louis would have death by toothpaste. That would be newsworthy at least. Moving on to the pub.

\----

Louis was an idiot. A stubborn ass idiot who made terrible life decisions. He should have just called Jake. He knew this pub would have a fair amount of people during a weekday and he could feel a few tingles of pheromones from the alphas in the room. It wasn't making him feel any better, but it was preventing him from feeling worse. He would probably get twitchy soon if he was by himself. So on one hand, having the amount of alphas in the room was nice, on the other hand, having the amount of alphas in the room was... not nice.

Louis had a feeling people passing by could sense he needed an alpha. He found the booth in the farthest corner to be empty so it wasn't like there were a ton of people around, but people did have to pass by him to get to the loo. The alpha that just walked by either had a bladder the size of a bean, or he was trying to get Louis' attention. He wasn't particularly friendly looking, and while looks aren't everything, the smell of desire was a turn off. Thanks for the passing pheromones though.

Louis was starting to wonder if the alpha with the bladder issue had alerted other alphas of Louis' presence. Before Louis knew what he was doing he was curling up in the booth, pulling his legs up on the bench and making himself as small as possible. In the back of his mind he knew he should be more mindful of the people around him but obviously his body disagreed. Hopefully the three pints he spread around the table would at least make it look like he was with people. He should have called Jake. Louis pulled out his phone to send a text to Niall. Louis may be an idiot to come to a pub on his own, but he definitely knew better than to walk home by himself in the dark. He knew Niall wouldn’t get the text until he got out of work so he shoved his phone in his pocket and lay his head back against the wall.

Just as Louis was going to shut his eyes he noticed a guy across the room looking at him with furrowed brows and a small frown on his face. He was sat in a booth but didn’t seem to be with anyone. Despite the frown on his face Louis knew he was beautiful and if circumstances were different Louis would be up and introducing himself in an instant. As it was, Louis stayed where he was and held himself as tight as he could. He needed an alpha. Louis gave a small smile to the man across the room who was still frowning at him as Louis proceeded to shut his eyes. He would just take a quick nap and then call Jake. Louis officially recognized the fact that he wasn’t going to last without having an alpha near him until Liam got home. He would just have to trust the lad.

\----

Liam. Liam was finally here. Louis kept his eyes closed and cuddled farther into Liam’s side, revelling in the pheromones Louis’ body desperately needed. He wasn’t sure how long Liam had been holding him, but Louis figured it had to have been at least an hour by the way his body had loosened. The need of an alpha’s touch seemed to have been temporarily lifted from his mind.

Louis listened to the sounds of the pub around him. It was louder than before he had fallen asleep and he briefly wondered why Liam hadn’t just woken him to go back to their flat.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Louis’ eyes flew open at the sound of Niall’s voice, and the arm that had been around Louis’ shoulders lifted in the same instant. He missed the warmth immediately.

Louis looked from Niall’s stormy face over to the person who was definitely not Liam. The alpha Liam impersonator, who smelled a lot better than the actual Liam now that Louis was alert, looked back at Louis with wide eyes and familiar furrowed brows.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” the gorgeous alpha said as he pulled away from Louis. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you were shivering and I thought maybe I could help. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear. I’ll go. I’m sorry. You never have to see me again… I, um… I’m sorry.”

The alpha was out of the booth backing away from Louis with his eyebrows still furrowed. Louis scrambled to reach over and caught the alpha’s wrist before he was out of reach. The alpha halted from both walking and rambling at the touch.

“Just to be clear,” Louis said. “Are you sorry? Because I’m really not sure. You’ve only said it, like, twenty-eight times, so I really can’t tell.”

The alpha nodded his head frantically. His brain was going to turn to mush. “I am. Truly. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, my God,” Niall interrupted. “Make it stop.”

Louis snorted and the alpha looked between the pair in confusion. Louis gave a slight tug onto the alpha’s arm and he was rewarded by him moving back towards the booth.

Niall slid into the booth across from Louis and gestured for the alpha to sit. The alpha relented and sat upon Louis giving another soft tug to his arm. He left a bit of a separation between Louis and himself but hopefully that would be rectified shortly. The alpha kept his eyes averted as he stared down at his hands.

“Thank you,” Louis said softly.

The alpha’s head snapped up at that and he turned his attention to Louis. The alpha opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came. Their eyes locked and Louis couldn’t help but admire the beauty in them. He also saw a look of relief as if the alpha finally recognized he had done the right thing, or at least he hadn’t done something terribly wrong.

“Anyway,” Niall said, effectively interrupting Louis’ and the alpha’s moment. “I’m still waiting for the answer to my question.”

“What question?” Louis asked. When did Niall ask a question?

Niall jabbed a finger towards the alpha and asked, “Who the fuck are you? And why were you crowding into my best friend’s space in a pub?”

The alpha glanced between Louis and Niall and said, “I’m Harry.”

When Harry, which was an incredibly nice name, didn’t say anything further Niall waved his hand in a motion for him to continue.

“It’s just I saw your best friend huddled into the corner of the booth and it didn’t really make sense. And then he looked as if he was settling to take a nap and I didn’t think it would be safe for him to just take a nap by himself in a pub like this.”

Harry turned his attention to Louis before quickly directing his gaze to his lap. “I, um, I didn’t want you to get hurt. And then I could sense you needed me. Or, I mean, needed an alpha?”

The table went silent as everyone processed the information. Louis shared a look with Niall and wondered if he was as confused and shocked as Louis. Did Harry expect something in return or was he a legitimately kind and generous alpha?

“Okay, you can stay. I’m Niall.”

Niall held out his hand in introduction and Harry was quick to accept it.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Don’t get too comfortable though,” Niall continued in a warning tone. “There is more to the vetting process.”

Harry let out a small chuckle and looked over to Louis. After far too long Louis mentally rolled his eyes. He hated introductions. He always failed to actually introduce himself.

Louis held out his hand. “Sorry, I’m Louis.”

Louis watched as his hand was engulfed by Harry’s beautiful hand. Louis was starting to think that Zeus had personally taken time out of his busy schedule to make sure Harry was perfection. Maybe Louis should put more faith (or any faith) into Zeus and his family of gods.

“Do you believe in Zeus?” Louis asked. He may fail to introduce himself but he’s excellent at asking stupid questions to pretty boys he just met.

Harry’s face morphed into a look of confusion and Louis returned the sentiment, because what the fuck? Maybe his mind was still a little fuzzy.

“Louis is still undergoing the vetting process,” Niall offered. Usually Louis would be offended by such a comment but he would definitely take Niall’s interruption over trying to figure out what to do with his question about Zeus. Louis scooted a little closer to Harry, his body moving on its own accord. Not quite touching, but Louis could feel the warmth radiating from Harry’s side. Harry made no motion to move away and Louis was thankful for it.

“I passed your vetting process years ago, Niall,” Louis retorted.

“Yes,” Niall replied. “But when you go and make shit comments like that there’s a renewal timeframe where I have to reevaluate whether we should remain friends.”

Louis glared. “You know…”

“ _Also_ ,” Niall continued. “What the fuck were you thinking taking a nap in a pub, Lou? Why didn’t you call someone?”

“I called you.”

“You know what I mean,” Niall answered, giving Louis a knowing look.

Louis shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, Harry was here now. As soon as Louis had that thought, Harry shifted and snuck his arm behind Louis. He wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him tight into Harry’s side. It was a bold move but not unwarranted in this case. Not after knowing Harry had been protecting him and holding him close while Louis slept. In a pub. Surrounded by alphas with tiny bladders.

“What about Drew?” Niall continued. It was Louis’ turn to give Niall a knowing look. Niall knew Drew helped him with his heats. That was it. The end. They had a mutual agreement to help each other through heats and ruts if they didn’t have anyone else. Louis usually had soothers saved up for his heat and hadn’t spoken with Drew in ages though. Their agreement may no longer be in effect at this point and Drew might start getting ideas if Louis called him now. So, no thanks.

Niall let out a sigh of exasperation and said, “Fine. When does Liam get back?”

“A few days,” Louis said. “Zayn is picking him up on Friday. Ish. I don’t remember.”

Louis couldn’t help but notice Harry following along silently, watching Niall and Louis’ conversation like a tennis match. Louis really needed to figure out what to do with Niall. As in Niall needed to leave the pub immediately so he could be alone with Harry. Louis shouldn’t trust an alpha so easily but he just _knew_ Harry would treat him with respect. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. Hopefully he was right and if Niall left, Louis would be able to prove to himself that he was correct.

“Anyway,” Louis continued. “Niall, sweetheart, buttercup, poopyhead. As you can see all is well. I’m feeling much better so I’m sorry I disturbed your evening.”

“Excellent,” Niall stated. “I’m glad you’re feeling better because I need you to join me for dinner. I have something of the utmost importance to speak to you about.”

“Utmost importance?” Louis asked skeptically. Because since when did Niall use terms like utmost importance in order to do something?

“Yes,” Niall said. He directed his attention to Harry and continued. “I’m sorry, Harry. But we really do need to be going.”

“It’s fine,” Harry responded with a hint of disappointment. “I’m sure I have things I need to do as well.”

Oh. Louis’ omega may be feeling calm again but that didn’t mean he wanted Harry to leave. What the fuck did Niall want?

Harry slowly pulled his arm back and, once again, Louis immediately missed the warmth. Harry scooted out of the booth as Louis threw Niall a glare. Niall merely shrugged in response.

Once he was out of the booth Harry turned and said, “It was really nice to meet you lads.”

Harry started to walk away but turned back and addressed Louis. “I don’t come here very often but I promise I’ll be here tomorrow about the same time, Louis.”

Harry gave a timid smile but didn’t say anything else. He didn’t need to. Louis would be back tomorrow and they both knew it. Or at least Louis knew it. Louis never knew what his pheromones smelled like to alphas but he hoped Harry could tell Louis was happy by that prospect. And Niall would _definitely_ not be back.

Once Harry was out of sight, Louis turned his attention back to Niall. “What the fuck was that, Niall? Why did you make him leave?”

Niall cringed at Louis’ tone and said, “He seems like a good genuine guy, Lou. Especially considering how many times he said sorry. So he does seem caring. But I know you think you trust him because of what he did. I love that he was protective like that and I think he’ll pass my vetting process. But I’m not letting him take you home when he knows you _really_ needed an alpha. I know you too well and I have no doubt you would have left with him. You don’t trust alphas remember?”

“Niall, your vetting process is shit. And just because he was nice doesn’t mean I would have any intention of going home with him.”

Niall glared. “I’ve saved you from quite a few alphas through my vetting process and you know it. And yes, you would have.”

Louis shook his head, “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Yes, you would.”

“ _No_ , I wouldn’t.”

Niall let out a laugh and asked, “What are we? Back in grade school?”

Louis huffed. “Fine. Maybe I would have. I was still debating when you got here.”

“You were sleeping when I got here.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Louis protested.

“Oh my God, Lou, what is wrong with you?” Niall interjected. “You’re acting like a two year old.”

“You sent away my alpha,” Louis pouted. He opened his mouth to say more but words failed him. Where did that statement even come from? He definitely did not mean to say that, he didn’t even believe it.

Confusion flashed over Niall’s face. “Are you serious?”

“Of course not,” Louis quickly said. He had no idea. His brain was dead. Of course Harry wasn’t his alpha. At least there was no reason for him to say that. As of this moment there was no indication that Harry was, or would ever be, his alpha. It was then that he noticed Harry walking past their booth from the direction of the loo. Harry didn’t look over but Louis was pretty sure he had a knowing grin on his face.

Niall seemed to read Louis’ mind and said, “I’m pretty sure he didn’t hear anything so stop freaking out. Besides, he probably figured you were joking anyway.”

“He’s an alpha, Niall,” Louis hissed. “Need I remind you that their hearing is much better than ours?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Let’s go get something to eat. You can stress about what he may, or may not, have heard. You’ll consider avoiding him for the rest of your life and then you’ll come back tomorrow no matter what you decide on.”

Louis laughed and said, “We’ve been friends for too long. You shouldn’t know things like that.”

“I think you like that I do though,” Niall claimed as he moved to get out of the booth.

“Whatever,” Louis mumbled as he followed Niall towards the door.

\----

Louis decided he was most definitely going to avoid Harry for the rest of his life. Thinking back to the previous day's conversation, Louis was mortified. Most of what was said at the table was between Louis and Niall. Or even Harry and Niall. Talking directly to Harry mostly consisted of introductions (which he failed at) and asking about Harry’s belief in Zeus. That was embarrassing enough. The fact that Harry might have overheard Louis calling him his alpha was icing on the cake. There’s no way he could face him again.

“Hey,” Louis nervously said as he walked up to where Harry sat at the end of the bar. Louis shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie for lack of anything better to do. Why was he here?

Harry turned and his face lit up the moment he saw it was Louis greeting him. That was a good sign at least.

“You came.”

“I did,” Louis replied. Louis made a mental note not to say anything about Zeus. Harry seemed to look even better than the day before and, now that Louis was awake from the beginning of the conversation, he couldn’t help but notice how good Harry smelled. This was no Liam impersonator. Liam’s scent didn’t draw Louis in like Harry’s seemed to be doing.

“You smell really good,” Louis blurted out. What the fuck? What the fuck was wrong with him? Louis was never this conversationally stupid around other guys. He had his moments of stupid, but never to this level. He should leave.

“I, um, I think I left the oven on at home,” Louis slowly faltered. “I might need to go check on that and come back.”

“You bake?” Harry asked.

Louis let out a quick laugh and said, “No.”

Wait. He had to bake in order for the oven to be on. Fuck. He watched as Harry’s face morphed into a look of confusion.

Louis sighed in defeat. “No, I don’t bake. And the oven isn’t on. At least I hope not. It’s just I’m not doing very well at holding a conversation with you. Actually, we still haven’t even started a conversation and I’m failing. I’m sorry.”

Harry stood from his seat at the bar and held out his hand. Louis immediately took it without thought and in an instant Louis’ mind seemed to clear. Louis looked up at Harry who had a soft smile on his face.

“Come,” Harry said. “Let’s sit, yeah? I saw a booth open up in the back on the other side of the room of the loos.”

Louis let out a soft giggle. “The loo became very popular yesterday when I was sitting nearby.”

Harry gave Louis’ hand a soft squeeze and said, “It did, yes.”

Harry navigated around the tables towards the back. When they arrived at the empty booth, Louis went to release his hand from Harry’s so he could sit on the opposite side of the table.

Harry kept hold of Louis’ hand and quietly asked, “Will you sit next to me? I know it’s not the usual setting for a first date but I’d really like to sit next to you.”

Louis slid into the booth upon direction so he was sitting near the wall with Harry on the outside. Louis tried to hide his pleased smile at the thought of Harry once again protecting him from the rest of the room. On all other occasions and with anyone else Louis would hate it. He didn’t need protection. But this just seemed different. A good different.

“So,” Louis started once they were both seated. “This is a date?”

“Maybe not here at the pub,” Harry said. “But I was thinking maybe I could take you out to dinner?”

Louis wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a question or a statement but it didn’t matter. He was in.

Louis shrugged nonchalantly and said, “Sounds good to me. Do we have to stay here for a drink first or can we head on out?”

Harry gave Louis a bright smile and said, “I was hoping you would ask that. Let’s head on out.”

They ended up at a pizza shop down the road. Louis had a feeling Harry wanted to take him some place nicer but Louis was honestly in the mood for pizza and ended up stating that out loud. Harry was quick to agree. Louis liked him.

They sat across from each other this time as if it were a true first date. Of course the conversation started with the generic first date question. Where are you from? What do you do? How long have you been in London? Just as Louis expected, Harry asked about what had happened the previous night. Why was Louis huddled in a corner? It was never easy to explain the issue. Well, technically it was but Louis didn’t necessarily like talking about it. He knew he had to though for Harry to understand. Just like Liam’s suitcase obsession, Louis wanted an alpha to know what they were getting into with his touch deprivation.

It seemed like it was a bigger deal with Harry than other guys he went out with. Maybe it had something to do with the way Harry had treated him so far.

“Did me holding you while you slept yesterday help?” Harry asked with uncertainty. “Was that okay? It just seemed like you really needed someone and you didn’t see the way the other alphas were looking at you. One was about to sit down next to you and it didn’t feel right. I was quite positive you would wake up and immediately be angry though. I didn’t expect you to let me stay. Although I kept thinking how much I hoped you would. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Louis looked down at his plate. How did he tell Harry that he loved what he had done without giving himself away? It was helpful knowing that the feeling was mutual but was it too early to say that? Louis didn’t trust alphas afterall.

He looked up to find Harry looking back at him with his beautiful eyes. Louis could sense Harry was nervous. He was nervous for Louis’ answer? He definitely trusted this alpha.

It was hard for Louis to keep eye contact with Harry. He felt vulnerable and Louis hated that automatic response when someone asked about his touch deprivation. People always gave him a look of sympathy. It’s not like he was dying or anything. He didn’t need people’s sympathy. He needed the cost of soothers to go down.

Louis gave up trying to hold Harry’s gaze and dropped his eyes back down to inspect the pizza on his plate while he talked. He knew Harry was waiting for an answer and Louis had a feeling Harry would patiently wait all night for it.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” Harry said softly. “It doesn’t seem like something one would enjoy talking about.”

Louis quickly looked back up and found Harry with a soft smile on his face to match his tone of voice. That was definitely not the response Louis was expecting. Everyone was _always_ nosy and wanted to know as soon as they found out.

Now Louis was the nervous one. He didn’t know if Harry could tell or not, but Harry was reaching across the table. He merely brushed his index finger across the top of Louis’ hand but made no other attempt at contact. Louis looked down to find he had been shredding the paper napkin in his hands. He took a moment to consider any ramifications of taking Harry’s hand. It was such a foreign concept to Louis that an alpha would not want something in return for being so kind to an omega.

Louis set down the shreds of his napkin and reached out to meet Harry’s hand. Harry’s hold was light, giving the opportunity for Louis to pull back if he wanted to. It was comforting and Louis no longer felt the need to hold back. Why couldn’t everyone be so nice?

“It did help yesterday,” Louis started as he looked back into Harry’s eyes. “It helped a lot. My roommate is out of town for the first time in years and I don’t currently have any soothers. I was going on my fourth day of not having anything to help.”

Harry gave Louis’ hand a comforting squeeze and Louis continued. “I don’t know any alphas like you. And I know this is only our second time meeting but you’re lovely, Harry. I keep wondering when you’re going to ask something of me.”

Harry immediately released Louis’ hand and pulled it back to his side of the table. What the fuck did that mean? Did Harry want something in return after all? Louis looked down at his empty hand and Harry followed his gaze.

“Sorry,” Harry stated as he reached back up to engulf Louis’ hand. Harry kept a firmer grip this time. It was like two puzzle pieces coming together, despite the size difference they fit perfectly. Louis felt calming pheromones radiating from Harry as well.

“Sorry,” Harry repeated. He really needed to stop saying that. “I was just caught off guard thinking you thought that of me.”

Louis shrugged as if it were no big deal. “Almost all omegas think that. No omega wants to chance going into touch deprivation and alphas know this. It’s very easy to be taken advantage of.”

Louis didn’t know all of Harry’s facial expressions but it was easy to tell he wasn’t happy by this statement.

After a moment Harry responded. “I… was not aware of that.”

It wasn’t funny but Louis couldn’t contain his amused laugh. “Do you not know any alphas, Harry?”

“I mean, I come from a small town and haven’t been in London for that long. I have alpha acquaintances at work but beyond that I don’t really know any personally. I guess I figured they just weren’t finding the right omega and they managed to meet another at a quick rate. It seemed impressive how people always seemed to be with someone but were able to move on so quickly.”

“You met the omegas?” Louis asked.

“Well, no.” Harry replied. “But they often stopped by work to bring their alpha food or something.”

Louis snorted. “Do the alphas have private offices? If so, there was probably more than just food involved.”

Harry’s face turned into a look of horror. “No, thankfully we don’t have private offices. But are you serious, Lou? That happens?”

Louis gave another shrug and nodded. “Like I said. Omegas get taken advantage of quite often. Especially if the alpha knows the omega doesn’t have soothers. They’re fucking expensive so it happens.”

Harry looked down at their intertwined hands. “I didn’t know that happened. Has that ever happened to you?”

“No,” Louis reassured. Harry looked back up with relief in his eyes. “I’ve always had Liam. We’ve been friends since before we even presented. He understands and is always there for cuddles. Even when he has a boyfriend he’ll make sure they understand. I feel bad sometimes but there are times when I don’t have a choice.”

“When you can’t afford soothers?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

Harry was rubbing his thumb across the top of Louis’ hand in a soothing motion. He never felt this way with Liam. Not even when Louis’ was fully cuddled into his side.

Lous had lost his appetite somewhere within this part of the conversation and he had a feeling Harry could tell by the way he glanced over to Louis’ plate.

“I was going to invite you back to mine,” Harry started. “But I’ve changed my mind after learning how you feel about alphas.”

“I don’t feel that way about you though,” Louis countered.

Harry’s face broke out in a large grin but was quickly replaced in a serious expression. “I’m glad you feel that way. That makes me happy. Even so, I don’t want to take the actions of other alphas. How about we go see a movie instead? We can go to a theater where you can move the armrest up and out of the way.”

Louis really really liked him. “Can I know your last name?”

Harry gave another large grin and responded. “Styles. Harry Styles.”

Louis knew he had those silly crinkles by his eyes as he smiled back. “You’re an amazing alpha, Harry Styles. And an amazing person. Let’s do this, yeah?”

\----

Louis had tried to pay for the movie tickets but Harry had pushed him away from the counter before he had a chance, causing him to almost trip and fall. Rude. Kind of. He liked that Harry could be playful like that so soon after meeting. Still rude. Harry had already paid for dinner and Louis had no idea that Harry even planned on a date when they had met. Especially considering he didn’t even know if Louis would show up. He could have stayed home baking.

They had agreed upon watching Harry Potter. For some happy reason the theater would be playing all the movies within the next few weeks. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was a Harry Potter fan but hopefully that would give them an excuse to see each other. Louis figured that Harry should be a fan of the series considering the main character was named Harry. That’s just how movies worked. Sometimes. In this case, definitely.

Harry (Styles) seemed to be one of those people who had to have popcorn with a movie and Louis was not proven wrong. Louis was definitely paying this time but as he was pulling out his wallet, Harry captured Louis from behind, holding him tight against his chest and held both of Louis’ hands in one of his own while Harry provided the cashier with his own card. It was only slightly (a lot) embarrassing, but the cashier gave them a knowing smile as she went to gather the snacks. Despite having already paid, Harry continued to hold Louis in a death grip while they waited for the food. Louis gave up on being embarrassed and enjoyed the feeling of Harry holding him tight. Louis couldn’t help but lean back into Harry’s chest and Louis knew Harry would know that he liked it. Louis’ alpha trust issues were being tossed out the window at a very fast rate.

It took about ten seconds of sitting down in the theater before Harry was pushing the armrest between them up and out of the way.

“I know on first dates it’s customary to keep the armrest down and hold out my hand at an awkward angle until you take it,” Harry explained. “But I’m skipping that imperative step in the dating process.”

Dating process? As in more than one date? Hopefully?

“Dating process?” Louis asked. “Are you just assuming that I’ll want to go on a second date with you then?

Harry nodded as the previews started. “I certainly hope so.”

Louis shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth to help contain his pleased smile. He probably shouldn’t try to contain it but he wasn’t laying all of his cards on the table so quickly. He had at least two hours before he would agree to anything. Louis was pretty sure Harry could already sense his response but he went along with Louis’ plan of keeping his answer in suspense.

The popcorn was halfway gone after the previews were finally over and by the time Harry (Potter) was talking to the snake, Harry (Styles) set the empty bowl on the floor.

It took a total of twenty seconds for the pair to move closer together at the same moment. Harry had his arm around Louis’ shoulders in an instant. Louis knew there was a chance that he would fall asleep but he forgot to tell Harry that. He was still worn out from his three and a half days of no soothers. The time with Harry the previous night helped an incredible amount but Louis knew he wasn’t quite caught up. Of course he never really was when he was single.

The last thing Louis remembered seeing was the choosing ceremony. He obviously had to assume he fell asleep as he woke up to Harry brushing his hand through Louis’ hair. Louis was so buried into Harry’s side that Harry had moved them both onto one chair cushion to avoid the uncomfortable dip where the armrest would be. Well, it was debatable how comfortable Harry was with Louis nearly on top of him, but all Louis felt was happiness from him so it couldn’t have been too bad.

Louis opened his eyes to see the theater clearing out, but Harry hadn’t made any move to get up. He continued to hold Louis tight as he brushed his fingers through Louis’ fringe. Louis wondered if that’s something he had been doing throughout the movie or just a way to slowly wake him up.

Louis stirred in his arms and Harry loosened his grip to allow Louis to sit up.

“Hi,” Louis croaked as he looked up at Harry. “I fell asleep. I’m sorry.”

Harry brushed his fingers through Louis’ fringe. “I knew you would. If I hadn’t gotten popcorn I bet you would have fallen asleep before the movie even started.”

“Oh,” Louis said. He didn’t really know what to say. How did Harry figure that?

“How did you know I would fall asleep?” Louis asked.

Harry still hadn’t let go of him. “You obviously got enough soothing pheromones to go about your day today, but the moment I held onto you when we were in line I could tell your body hadn’t recovered from whatever had happened. I don’t really know much about touch deprivation, let alone that you have the extreme case that you mentioned, but your body was obviously winding down and you didn’t seem to be in a better condition than you were last night. Not physically at least.”

“Oh,” Louis said again. He definitely didn’t know what to say.

Harry gave a tiny peck of a kiss on the forehead before pulling his arm away from Louis.

“We should probably be going,” Harry said. “It looks like they’re ready to clean up the theater.”

Louis nodded as he disentangled himself from Harry. As soon as Harry was up he held out a hand to help Louis stand up. Not that Louis needed help but he took it anyway. Of course he did.

“I’ll walk you home, yeah? Harry asked.

Knowing Harry’s protectiveness, Louis knew it wasn’t really a question but he still appreciated that he asked. Somehow Louis knew that if he said no to Harry’s offer, Harry would let him go by himself. As it was, Harry took Louis’ hand in his as they headed to the subway. It was late and they barely spoke the entire journey, but it was comfortable and seemed to be the perfect ending to the night. Harry didn’t let go of Louis’ hand the entire way home.

\----

Louis hadn’t checked his phone all night. All technology forgotten in Harry’s presence. Bad mistake. Very bad mistake. According to the ten text messages and fifteen missed phone calls Liam seemed to think Louis was dead. Although that would save him from having to kill Louis when Liam found out he went to the pub by himself in the state he was in.

_Liam: How are you doing, Lou?_

_Liam: Are you awake?_

_Liam: It’s only 8 pm your time._

_Liam: Did you call Jake?_

_Liam: Did you find the money I left for soothers?_

_Liam: DID YOU BUY SOOTHERS??_

_Liam: What the fuck Lou. Why aren’t you answering?_

_Liam: I told you I would check in._

_Liam: LOUIS! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE I’M FUCKING WORRIED!_

_Liam: I’m booking a flight for tomorrow morning._

Louis stared at the thread of text messages. Liam could be so dramatic. But Louis also knew he was serious and would ditch the business trip.

Louis had no idea what time it was wherever Liam had gone but he dialed his number anyway. Liam answered before the first ring even ended.

“Lou,” Liam breathed out. It was a combination of relief and annoyance.

“Overreact much, Li?” Louis asked. “You can cancel your morning flight. I’m fine.”

“Why didn’t you answer?”

“I was out,” Louis stated. “You’re not supposed to have your phone out in a movie theater so I was just following the rules.”

“You never follow those rules.”

Louis huffed. “Whatever. Now you know I’m just fine so can we go back to sleep?”

“You were asleep?” Liam asked in confusion. “I thought you said you were out.”

Louis rolled his eyes to himself. “I was, but now I’m home and am ready to go to bed. And you were probably halfway sleeping while gripping your phone waiting for me to respond. It’s a difficult task, that, so you’re probably tired. So now that everything is settled we can talk tomorrow.”

“Lou,” Liam started.

“I promise I’m fine, Liam. I’m great even. And I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. I want you to work hard though so you can get that promotion, okay? You deserve it.”

“As long as you’re okay…” Liam continued.

“I am,” Louis responded in seriousness. “Thank you for checking up on me though. I’m sorry I didn’t respond but I’ll keep my phone close next time so I can answer sooner.”

Louis knew Liam was nodding on the other end of the phone and he finally relented. “Okay, be safe, Lou. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Louis snorted. “Right. Now go to sleep and definitely let the bedbugs bite you.”

Liam let out a soft laugh and said, “Night, Lou. Thanks for answering. Finally.”

Louis let out another eyeroll. “Night, Li.”

The call disconnected and Louis tossed his phone on the bed. Liam was the best. Clearly a little overprotective but Louis didn’t mind. Not really.

Louis looked back over to his phone and realized he never got Harry’s number. Shit. Shit shit shit. Harry had said he didn’t go to that pub very often. Louis sent up a silent prayer to Zeus’ family that Harry would at least be there the next day. Maybe one more meeting in the pub.

\----

Harry was here. Praise Zeus. Louis made a mental note to research Zeus and the related gods to see if he should be praising them. He really had no clue. But Harry was here and that’s what really mattered.

Louis moved through the pub to the back corner booth where Harry was currently residing. Louis briefly wondered what Harry was thinking about as he sat looking down at his pint. His eyebrows were furrowed at whatever it was and Louis didn’t like that.

Louis slid into the booth across from Harry, at which point he finally looked up from his pint. Louis had of course seen Harry’s dimples in the previous two nights, but nothing like this. They practically spit his cheeks into two and Louis loved them.

“Hi,” Louis greeted. “I was hoping you’d be here.”

Harry’s dimples remained intact as he replied, “Same. I can’t believe I forgot to ask for your number last night.”

“I’ll tell you what, Harry,” Louis said. “I laid awake all night wondering why you hadn’t asked. It was torturous. I barely got any sleep over it.”

Harry’s dimples disappeared and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I’m kidding,” Louis conceded. Harry’s dimples returned. “I do like your dimples though.”

Harry seemed to dismiss Louis’ dimples comment and instead moved on and asked, “Can I have your number, Lou?”

Louis shrugged. “Only if you appreciate my compliment on your dimples.”

Harry let out a short laugh. “Thank you for the compliment. Although it’s not like I can do anything about them. All they do is make me look like a jumbo baby at times.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No they don’t. But fortunately for me you’re stuck with them. I like them.”

Louis unlocked his iPhone and handed it over to Harry who’s cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink. Harry silently took Louis phone and entered his information in. Once returned Louis found Harry had entered his name as Harry Potter. Louis looked up and Harry gave an innocent shrug.

“It was the first thing we did together,” Harry murmured by way of explanation.

“Riiiiiight,” Louis said. “We went to a movie where I slept through almost the entirety of the film. Bonus points for me crowding into your space and leaving you no room to move.”

Harry shrugged. “I still had a good time though.”

Louis decided to let it go. If Harry had a good time than he wasn’t going to argue with that.

“So,” Louis started. “How was your day? Anything new in the world of flower shops?”

That had been one of Louis favorite things Harry had revealed about himself over pizza the previous night. Working at a flower shop until he found something different.

“Well, nothing new exactly,” Harry said. “But I did find that we ordered too many roses the other day and we weren’t sure what to do with the extras.”

As soon as he said this, Louis watched as Harry reached down and presented him with a single rose. Louis had the sudden realization that no one had ever given him flowers before. It was just one flower, but it proved to be more than that. To Louis at least. Louis knew it was his turn to blush as he reached out to take it.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered. Why was he whispering?

“I know it’s only one flower but I thought maybe it was better than nothing?”

Louis stopped Harry before he could start to apologize. “It’s lovely, Hazza.”

Right, well Louis didn’t know where that nickname came from but whatever. Harry might have had the same thought but from the smile on his face, and the dimples on his cheeks, he seemed to like it. Louis would keep that around then.

There was a pause in their conversation where they just looked at each other. Harry’s eyes were so beautiful. Everything about Harry was beautiful.

“How are you feeling?” Harry eventually asked. Louis expected the question so it’s not like he should be surprised that he was being asked. But his stupid health wasn’t a really fun topic to discuss. Plus he was feeling great.

Louis brushed his fingers along the soft petals of the rose as he said, “I’m feeling great. Thanks to you.”

Louis felt his cheeks warm again and he didn’t know why. Louis’ phone vibrated on the table startling them both. It was a text from Liam because of course it was. Louis didn’t dare ignore it though.

“Sorry,” Louis said as he unlocked his phone. “Liam got worried last night so I probably shouldn’t ignore him.”

_Liam: How are you doing? Are you okay? Did you end up calling Jake?_

_Louis: I’m doing great. Yes I’m okay. No I did not call Jake._

Louis phone rang immediately. He should have lied and said he called Jake.

Liam didn’t even give Louis enough time for a proper greeting before he went into Mother Hen mode.

“Lou, did you buy soothers then? Are you okay?” Liam immediately asked.

“Oh my God, Liam, halt,” Louis interrupted. “Need I remind you I’m twenty-six years old? I’m also not an invalid.”

Louis watched Harry watch him as Liam yapped on.

“Lou?” Liam asked causing Louis to place his attention back on the phone call.

“Yes?”

“I said I’ll be home tomorrow night. You’ll be there, right?”

“Of course. I plan on making an obnoxious fluorescent welcome home poster to hang on the front door. It will be great.”

“No you won’t,” Liam stated with authority.

“Well,” Louis mused. “You sound very against the idea so I might actually do it now.”

Liam remained silent on the other end for a few moments. Eventually he asked, “Who has helped you out, Lou? You have an alpha helping you. You haven’t sounded so happy in ages.”

Louis grinned at Harry as he finished his phone conversation. “I’m sure you’ll meet him. Now run along Liam dearest. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Louis disconnected the line before Liam had a chance to make any further inquiries. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked back to Harry.

“How would you feel about helping me make a welcome home sign for my roommate?” Louis asked.

\----

Liam was going to kill him. Louis and Harry had headed directly to the store for poster board, markers, glitter and a lot of other unnecessary supplies that were most definitely necessary.

Since the pair couldn’t decide on what to write on a single poster, Liam was going to be welcomed by three unique and incredibly beautiful signs. Harry’s sign was a simple “Welcome Home, Liam!!!” which was obviously far too boring. Harry was finishing up the sign Louis had started stating “Welcome home, Dickhead”. And Louis was now working on a sign that said “Harry’s pheromones are better than yours.” Louis was hunched over with his back to Harry so he didn’t know what Louis was writing. The third sign was definitely Louis’ favorite and he could only hope that Harry would like it as well. This was only their third day of knowing each other after all. Harry did smell good and thanks to Louis’ brain to mouth filter failing him, Harry knew that Louis thought so. There was a difference between smelling good and the way Louis’ omega soaked up his pheromones though. It was a double whammy of perfection.

“Okay,” Harry announced. “This one is finished.”

Louis turned around to find an excessive amount of glitter on the sign and Louis loved it. He had left the glittering up to Harry and he had done a marvelous job. The entire sign was a rainbow of glitter.

“I love it,” Louis approved excitedly. “Liam will hate it, which means I love it even more.”

Harry laughed and moved to set the sign to the side with the first one. Before he knew what was happening Harry was crouching down next to Louis to read the final sign.

“Oh,” was all Harry said.

Louis bit his lip in anticipation as he looked over to Harry. Was this going to be a make it or break it moment?

“Well,” Harry slowly said. “I mean, I like it. But I don’t know Liam and if he would appreciate it.”

“But you like it?” Louis asked unsuredly. “It’s okay?”

What had he been thinking putting this on a poster? Harry said he liked it but did he really like it? He was one of the nicest people on the planet, he would probably say he liked it even if he didn’t. This displayed too much of what Louis was feeling and it was a bad idea.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry ripped the glitter pen out of his hand and pulled Louis back so he was sitting in Harry’s lap on the floor. They sat back to front as Harry caged him in and proceeded to nuzzle into Louis neck. Harry took in a deep breath and scented him. So maybe making the sign was a good idea then.

“I love it,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis couldn’t contain the shiver that ran through his body as Harry continued to hold him tight.

“Do you want to finish it together?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded but made no attempt to move out of Harry’s hold. Harry kept his nose lodged into the crook of Louis’ neck as they sat in silence for a few minutes. Usually the silence would bother Louis but it was different with Harry. Everything was different with Harry.

Louis’ phone vibrated with an incoming text. What did Liam want now? Harry helped Louis up out of his lap so Louis could fetch his phone. It was Niall. Okay so what did Niall want?

_Niall: What are we doing for Liam’s homecoming?_

Louis rolled his eyes. It’s not as if he had gone off to war. The only reason Louis was making posters is because Liam would hate it.

_Louis: He’s not coming home from war. It’s not even been a week. I don’t think that qualifies for needing a homecoming party._

_Niall: I was thinking we could make ugly af posters to hang on the door._

Louis snorted and he noticed Harry look his way with interest.

“Niall thinks we should have a homecoming party for Liam,” Louis explained. “He even suggested posters.”

“Do you think helping with a homecoming party will finalize his vetting process so I can stay?” Harry asked as he moved to sit on the couch. And he seemed serious in his question.

Louis laughed. “Probably. But you never know with Niall.”

Harry nodded decisively. “I’d love to help then.”

“You’re serious?” Louis asked skeptically.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t have anything else to do so why not. I mean, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to interrupt time with your friends.”

Louis sat down next to Harry, who quickly pulled Louis into his side. Louis cuddled farther into Harry and said, “I think Niall likes you already.”

Harry gently brushed his fingers through Louis’ hair. “He seemed pretty set on getting me to leave the other day.”

Louis shrugged the best he could in the position he was in. “He has trust issues with alphas, because I have trust issues with alphas. Except I trust you so everything is irrelevant.”

Harry squeezed him a little tighter and Louis continued, “Are you serious though? Do you really want to spend four nights in a row with me? And now the addition of Niall and Liam?”

“I haven’t been in London long enough to meet a lot of people so I don’t have anything else planned,” Harry said. “Unless you don’t want me intervening.”

Louis pulled out of Harry’s hold and moved back to the floor. “This is my favorite poster. Will you help me finish it? I want you to be there when Liam sees it.”

\----

Niall was hanging fairy lights around the front door when Louis got home from work. That was definitely not in the plan but Louis was quickly on board.

“Liam is going to kill you, Niall,” Louis warned as he joined him to help finish the project.

“No, he’s not,” Niall countered. “I’m just going to blame it all on you. I’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Whatever,” Louis shrugged. “Harry will be here soon so be nice.”

Niall momentarily stopped what he was doing to fully face Louis before asking, “Harry from the pub the other night? That Harry? You actually got over the whole freaking out about what he probably didn’t hear and went?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes, that Harry. We met up and he took me on an impromptu date where he wouldn’t let me pay for anything and I slept through almost the entirety of the movie.”

“You slept through a movie that he paid for?” Niall asked. “That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?”

“Well, it might have been slightly less rude if I hadn’t woken up laying halfway on top of him.”

Niall let out one of his loud amused laughs. “And he agreed to come tonight?”

Louis shrugged as if it were no big deal. It definitely was to Louis. “He helped make the posters so I figured he’d want to be here to see Liam’s reaction.”

“Wait,” Niall inquired as he got back to work on the lights. “You actually made posters? I mean, I brought one, but you guys made one too? When did you make those? I didn’t suggest it until last night.”

“We made them last night.”

“You guys hung out last night, too?” Niall asked. He sounded a bit offended. “Why didn’t you tell me that? I like him and all but three nights in a row? Have you guys already… you know…”

“Oh, my God stop,” Louis interrupted before Niall continued. “We just hung out. We cuddled. That’s it.”

“Really?” Niall asked skeptically. “He’s really fit, you know. You’re not going to let that go to waste are you?”

Louis picked up the empty box the fairy lights had been in and threw it at Niall. He ducked just in time so the box flew over his head. Louis was not going to let that comment go though.

“I told him about my distrust of alpha’s and mentioned how often omega’s get taken advantage of,” Louis explained. “He comes from a small town and he seemed pretty horrified when he found out what a big issue it was. Ten pounds says he went home and googled about it which made him feel even worse, even though he’s not like those alphas. He’s probably not going to make a move for a while knowing how fast most alpha’s move in on omegas. I’m sure he read about how quickly alphas leave omegas behind or take them for their own without the omega being truly invested in the relationship. If you can call them relationships.”

“Wow,” Niall said. “That’s very gentlemanly of him. But still…”

“It’s okay,” Louis quickly interjected to display he really felt that way. “He gives really good cuddles and he scented me last night so it seems mutual. He’s amazing.”

“Well, I definitely like him then,” Niall confirmed.

“Me too,” Louis agreed.

Louis cut off the conversation when he noticed Harry walking toward the flat carrying what looked to be beer. Harry probably didn’t realize how many points he just scored with Niall. And Liam for that matter.

“Hi,” Harry said upon meeting at the door. “I love the lights. I don’t know Liam but I’m sure he’ll think they’re great.”

Niall snorted. “He’s going to hate them, so I’m excited.”

Harry held out the beer in his hands. “I come bearing gifts. I didn’t know what brand of beer you drink so I hope this is okay.”

Louis giggled. He didn’t mean to giggle. “Anything is okay with Niall.”

Harry’s dimples made a welcome appearance. “Good.”

Louis took them from Harry’s arms and added, “Same with me. I’m good with anything. With the exception of light beer.”

Niall made a gagging noise which translated into an agreement of some sort.

With the fairy lights complete the three headed into the flat. Louis put the beer in the refrigerator and found Harry and Niall already having made themselves comfortable in the living room. Niall was sprawled in the armchair while Harry sat in the right corner of the couch. Louis didn’t even have time to think about where he would sit before Harry was leaning forward to pull Louis onto the couch close beside him. God, he smelled good. Louis already knew he was quickly becoming attached to Harry’s scent and that was a slightly scary thought. He had enjoyed other alpha’s scents when in relationships but not to this degree. Louis had no idea what that meant.

“Zayn has to work but he said he would text when they were near,” Niall said. “I told him I didn’t approve of him texting and driving but Zayn assured me he would send the text at a stoplight.”

“Safety first,” Louis stated. “Very smart of you to remind him.”

“Mhmm,” Niall mumbled as he reached for the TV remote. “I just want to be prepared with our signs.”

Louis really wanted to scent Harry. He was excited for Liam’s wrath to be brought upon them, but he really wanted to scent Harry.

Louis was brought out of the thought with Niall’s phone pinging with an incoming text.

“Excellent,” Niall reported upon reading the text. “They’re almost here. Let’s do this!”

The group got up and each grabbed a sign. Harry, of course, took the innocent “Welcome Home, Liam.”, Louis obviously picked up his favorite sign, leaving Niall with the “Welcome Home, Dickhead.” Glitter fell from the poster board as they moved down the hall. Louis should have put a bit more thought into where they placed the signs because Liam was going to make him clean that up. Now that Louis had met Harry, he didn’t particularly want Liam to kill him anymore.

Niall was looking out of the window and they rushed out of the door as soon as they saw Zayn’s car turn onto the street. Even through the car’s window Louis could see Liam’s face contort through several different emotions. It was like he couldn’t figure out which way to respond. The closer Zayn got, Louis was positive Liam did have a smile on his face before he went into character of being mad at the group.

Harry refrained from yelling, but as soon as Liam was out of the car Niall and Louis both yelled, “WELCOME HOME!” at the top of their lungs.

Louis felt Harry silently chuckle as Liam glared at the group. Liam didn’t say anything until he was stood in between Louis and Niall. “What the fuck is this?”

Niall was the one to explain. “We missed you so much. And we were so excited that you were finally coming home that glitter pens seemed to fall from the sky. It was clearly a sign that we should make welcome home posters for you.”

Louis snorted. Glitter pens falling from the sky? Where did Niall come up with this?

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Harry said calmly as he held out his hand. “I’m Harry. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Louis was pretty sure the only thing he had said about Liam was what he did for his job in order to explain why he was gone for almost a week. Harry was a smart lad.

“You have?” Niall asked.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Louis interrupted. “I know you liked this, Liam. Quit denying it.”

Liam shook his head in exasperation. “I may like the gesture, but this is a bit much don’t you think?”

“Absolutely not,” Niall stated. “But Harry brought beer so let’s go listen to you tell us all about the trip and the promotion you’re going to get.”

As the group headed into the flat Liam turned to Harry with his hand extended. “Right. So you’re Harry, yeah?”

“I am,” Harry said as he shook Liam’s hand.

“Well, nice to meet you,” Liam said. “I obviously don’t know much about you but I assume you’re the cause of Louis’ good health so thank you for that.”

Harry’s dimples appeared and Louis moved closer to his side as Liam looked between the pair with a thoughtful expression.

“He’s already passed my vetting process, Liam!” Niall yelled from the living room. “He’s a good lad and I approve.”

Liam gave a soft smile towards Louis as they also headed to the living room. Niall had, of course, already grabbed four beers from the refrigerator. As Louis sat next to Harry he had the thought that they were like magnets. Where Harry went, Louis followed. Was Harry okay with that? Louis provided a bit of distance as he sat next to Harry. Niall had already thrown himself on the armchair leaving Liam on the other side of the couch on Louis’ left side. Despite the new addition to the group Harry was not deterred from pulling Louis in. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him snug into his side as if Louis weighed nothing. So magnets it was?

“So, tell us all about it,” Niall said.

Louis turned slightly in Harry’s arms so he could better see Liam. As Liam talked about his trip Louis was easily distracted as Harry ran his hand softly along Louis’ side. Louis wanted to scent him so bad. It wasn’t long before Louis had to grab on to Harry’s hand to stop his tender ministrations. Louis really needed to focus on Liam and his trip. Liam deserved that promotion he was hoping for and Louis didn’t want to ask about it a second time.

“So yeah,” Liam said as Louis tuned back in again. “I think I got it. My boss said I would have it on the flight back, but they just have to make things official once everyone was back in the office.”

“Oh, my God, Liam!” Niall yelled as he jumped up from the chair. Louis scrambled out of Harry’s arms and flung himself around Liam. He beat Niall in a hug so Niall ended up landing on Louis.

“I won, Niall,” Louis muffled from underneath Niall. “I attacked Liam first. I love him more than you do.”

“Absolutely not,” Niall countered as he wrapped his arms around Louis and moved him out of the way. Louis ended up on the floor.

“Fucking ouch, Niall!”

Louis looked up from the floor as he heard everyone let out a laugh. Well, everyone but Harry.

“Due to the fact that I allowed you to toss me out of the way only proves that I’m more excited than you are,” Louis announced.

“I see no logic in that,” Niall argued as he sat back on the couch between Liam and Harry. Louis remained on the floor and pretended to be in a completely comfortable position. There was no need for any of them to know he had whacked his elbow on the coffee table and it may, or may not, be throbbing.

“Congratulations, Liam,” Harry said. “I thought I’d be civil and not attack you.”

Liam laughed and responded. “I appreciate that. And thank you. I’m definitely excited.”

“I’m so excited for you,” Louis stated from the floor. His elbow fucking hurt. “You deserve it so much, Liam.”

Harry leaned over to look at Louis with furrowed brows. Louis wondered if Harry knew he was in pain. Louis merely smiled as if everything was fine. It didn’t work. Harry was up off of the couch holding out his hands for Louis to grab on to.

“Come,” Harry softly said. Louis knew Liam and Niall were watching the exchange but in the moment Louis didn’t care. He only had eyes for Harry and the concern written on his face.

Once Louis was in an upright position he moved to sit on the couch. He didn’t want Niall thinking he hurt him in their play fighting. He felt Harry’s concern and Louis saw that his facial expression hadn’t changed. Louis gave a tiny shake of his head and sat down on the couch.

Liam also had a concerned look and Louis just rolled his eyes in his direction. It cleared immediately and Liam went back to talking about his trip. Louis could tell when Harry got comfortable, minus the concern rolling off of him. And the moment Harry was settled he once again grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled him up and into his lap this time. Did Harry work out to the point that he could lift Louis like a feather? Louis may be a bit shorter than Harry but he wasn’t exactly small. Louis took the opportunity to prop his feet up in Niall’s lap who seemed just fine with Louis overtaking his space.

Louis could tell Niall was getting distracted from listening to Liam, and Louis could relate. Harry seemed to be the only one really paying attention. Liam’s phone beeped with an incoming text and Louis let out a silent sigh of relief.

“It’s Zayn,” Liam announced after a moment. “It looks like he was able to get off of work early. Um, would you lads mind if I headed over to his place for a bit? The ride from the airport seemed like a _really_ short time.”

“No, no,” Niall said. “Of course you want to celebrate with Zayn as well. You should take one of the signs though. I’m sure he would appreciate our effort.”

“Our effort, Niall?” Louis asked.

“I hung the fairy lights, so yes,” Niall countered.

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled. “That was completely uncreative unlike mine and Harry’s work.”

Liam was already off of the couch and headed towards the door. Before moving farther he turned his attention to Louis and said, “Don’t think I didn’t notice that sign, Lou. We’ll be talking about that later.”

Louis laughed and quickly turned his face into Harry’s chest. Upon looking back up to Liam he said, “Your pheromones have nothing on Harry’s. Just saying.”

Liam laughed and moved towards the door. “Like I said, we’ll be talking about that later.”

Niall stood up as well and announced, “I’m headed out too. I have things I need to attend to.”

He was absolutely lying. “Things of utmost importance?”

“Exactly,” Niall stated. “So have fun lads.”

Niall grabbed his beer and gulped the remainder of it down in one go. He was out the door before they even got the chance to give a proper goodbye.

Harry promptly held Louis a little tighter, making sure to keep all weight off of his elbow. Did he watch Louis falling in slow motion to know exactly where Louis had hurt himself? Or Niall hurt him. Yes, Niall.

It was silent in the room, and once again Louis wasn’t bothered by it in Harry’s presence. Harry didn’t say anything as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, guiding Louis’ head to lay on his shoulder, face turned towards Harry’s pulse point. Harry wanted Louis to scent him. Louis could feel his desire and he had no doubt that Harry could feel his. It was even more wonderful than he had imagined. His elbow absolutely no longer hurt. At all. Harry was magic.

“I trust you, Hazza,” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck. “I trust you more than anyone in the world.”

“I know you do,” Harry said in a whisper. “But we can’t go farther even if we both want to.”

Louis let out an involuntary whimper as Harry continued, “I want other people to know that you trust me. I _need_ other people to know that. We both know the moment I knot you people will be able to sense it. I googled it, Lou. I googled how alphas treat omegas. It’s only been three days and the only other person to really know me is Niall. I’m sorry, baby. We both know people will wonder if our relationship is a sham. I don’t want anyone out of convenience. I don’t want people thinking you submitted without full consent.

Louis knew he was right. Harry was an amazing alpha who thought it through and Louis loved him for that. ( _Loved_ him??) It was a shit position to be in, but Harry was fucking right.

Louis sat up to get out of Harry’s grip. Before Harry had a chance to think Louis was going anywhere, he quickly threw his leg over Harry’s lap so he was straddling him. He needed to be closer. As close as possible in their current situation. Louis nuzzled back into Harry’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“Alpha.” Louis whispered.

He didn’t know how Harry responded. Harry’s magic pulled him into sleep before he could find out.

\----

Louis woke up in his bed alone. No sign of Harry anywhere. Obviously Louis shouldn’t have said anything, or implied that he wanted more. And he definitely should have kept his mouth shut and held in the word alpha.

Did he really think Harry was his alpha? He barely knew him, especially considering he kept falling asleep in his presence. Louis’ body must be making up for the amount of time he didn’t have an alpha. He never slept soundly when he was alone. Maybe it was Louis’ omega that thought Harry was his alpha because he had been so helpful during his time of touch deprivation?

On the other hand that couldn’t be so. Louis’ body had never responded to anyone the way it did to Harry. No one smelled as good as him. No one’s pheromones had such an effect on him. And no one treated Louis the way Harry did. Louis didn’t want anyone else.

Louis swung his feet out from under the covers and moved towards the smell of bacon. He missed Liam’s cooking. He padded down the hall and joined Liam in the kitchen where it looked like he was making a full English.

“Hey,” Louis croaked. “It smells good.”

Liam turned around from the stove with a bright smile. “Good morning.”

Louis sat at the kitchen table to placed his chin in his hands. Could Harry be his alpha? More importantly, could Louis be Harry’s omega?

“So Harry seems nice,” Liam observed as he turned back to the stove. “We talked for a bit after he tucked you in. He likes you. A lot.”

“What did you talk about?” Louis asked. Hearing Liam say that Harry liked him made Louis relax a bit.

“Just random stuff. He asked a bit about my job and I asked about his of course. A flower shop is a unique job for an alpha to be in.”

Louis grunted in confirmation but Liam didn’t seem to hear him.

“He seemed really interested in alpha and omega dynamics,” Liam continued. “I find it odd that he didn’t know the degree of how bad omega’s can be treated.”

“He grew up in a small town and just got to London,” Louis inserted.

Liam nodded and continued, “Yeah, he mentioned that. He never asked explicitly but I have a feeling he’s not sure what to do about you.”

Louis’ head snapped up. “What?!? What do you mean what to do about me? He can leave if he wants, we’ve only just met. I mean, I don’t want him to but he doesn’t have to sit around wondering what to do with me.”

Liam chuckled as he placed eggs on a plate. Louis didn’t see how anything was funny.

“That’s not what I meant, Lou,” Liam explained. “I mean he’s not sure how to move into a relationship. It’s like he’s scared you’ll see him as one of the alphas he read about online. He really shouldn’t have googled it.”

Louis let out a sigh. “Too late now. So you think he wants a relationship though?”

Liam shrugged. “I just met him so I can’t say for sure. But from the way he’s treated you, and the concern he’s placed on his actions I’d put money on the idea that he wants more than just a relationship.”

Louis internally preened the same moment that there was a knock on the door of the flat. Louis looked to Liam who set the food to the side to go answer the door with no word. It had been awhile since Louis had seen Zayn so it would be good to catch up. Louis placed his head on the table and tried to process what Liam had just told him. He ignored Liam’s mumbling as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Lou,” a voice that definitely wasn’t Zayn’s but instead very much like Harry’s said. And what the fuck? Couldn’t Liam have mentioned he invited him over? Louis hadn’t even brushed his teeth yet.

Louis slowly lifted his head to look up at Harry’s smiling face. He looked amazing and smelled even better. Louis, on the other hand, was still in an old pair of joggers and t-shirt. His hair was probably a wild mess and he really needed a shower.

“Have a seat, Harry,” Liam offered as he moved back across the kitchen to plate the food. Louis could see a smirk on Liam’s ugly face and Louis was making him clean up the glitter that was still on the floor.

“There’s glitter all over the floor, Liam,” Louis said. “You’re cleaning it up.”

Liam merely laughed as Harry sat across from Louis at the table.

“Good morning, Lou,” Harry said again as he brushed his socked feel against Louis’ ankle. His dimples were still on display.

“Good morning,” Louis eventually got out. “Why are you here so early?”

Harry’s face dropped and Louis mentally slapped himself. He was not a morning person and he really shouldn’t be required to speak before noon. Stupid words came out if he did.

Liam laughed and explained on the way towards the table, three plates of food in hand. “Louis is not a morning person, Harry. Please disregard his lack of manners.”

Liam sat down at the head of the table. Or the foot of the table? It was a square table so it was hard to tell.

“Sorry,” Louis eventually got out. “I’ve just woke up and I’m verbally stupid before noon.”

Liam snorted. “You’re verbally stupid after noon as well, Lou.”

Okay, fair point. But there was no need to expose him like that. Louis was fully aware of this thank you very much. He still hadn’t gotten Harry’s answer about his belief in Zeus after all.

“It’s good to see you, Harry,” Louis continued. “Even if it is really early. I’m sorry I look like such a mess but Liam failed to mention we were having company.”

Harry shook his head in disagreement. “You don’t look like a mess, Lou,” Harry said.

Harry nudged his foot against Louis’ and continued a bit softer, “Not to me at least.”

Louis was officially awake and was pretty sure he was making heart eyes in Harry’s direction. Liam seemed to take that moment to pick up a conversation with Harry and Louis just looked on. The word alpha started to run through Louis’ mind on loop.

Louis heard Liam calling his name and Louis tuned back into the conversation.

“Yeah? What?” Louis asked in confusion.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Ice skating. Harry’s unsure if he wants to come but is leaving the decision to you.”

“It’s June,” Louis bluntly stated.

Liam gave Louis an unimpressed look and said, “Yes, thank you for the update on the yearly calendar. But we’re still going ice skating so do you want to go?”

Louis looked to Harry who he found biting his bottom lip. He looked nervous. Was he nervous to go ice skating? Or was he nervous for Louis’ answer?

“Can I get dressed first and then decide?” Louis asked. “Or is this something that requires an immediate answer?”

Harry was still biting his lip. His eyes darting between Louis and Liam. Harry definitely wasn’t comfortable, Louis could tell that much. He’d find out later.

“Nevermind,” Louis said. “I’ve decided it feels wrong to go ice skating in June. I’ll save it for the proper time of year to go. Maybe we’ll go rolling skating instead.”

Harry made a strangled noise from where he was finishing a piece of toast.

“Or maybe not,” Louis concluded. Relief washed over Louis from the other side of the table. Louis had no idea what had just happened but he was endeared either way. His alpha seemed to be scared of ice skating and rolling skating. Louis had a lot to learn about Harry. Harry, who was _not_ his alpha. Yet.

Zayn arrived just as the group was finishing breakfast. Why was everyone up so early? Zayn seemed intrigued by Harry’s appearance and they quickly jumped into a getting to know you conversation.

Louis took his plate to the sink to join Liam with the full intention of smacking him upside the head for not informing Louis of Harry’s scheduled arrival.

Before Louis had a chance to take action Liam quietly said, “Personally, I think you should just be thankful that I invited him.”

And what?

“What does that mean?” Louis asked just as quietly.

Liam shrugged. “As previously stated, he didn’t know how to proceed with any sort of relationship. It may have been days before you saw him for fear that he might think he was pursuing you too quickly. He really shouldn’t have googled so much about alphas. I could tell he did.”

Oh,” Louis responded. He didn’t know what else to say. “Well, thanks I guess. Now you can entertain him while I go take a shower and make myself more presentable.”

“Sure thing,” Liam agreed. “Go out and have fun afterwards.”

“Whatever,” Louis stated as he walked out of the kitchen. He made sure to run his fingers along the back of Harry’s neck as he went. Louis didn’t look back to see Harry’s reaction but he hoped it was good.

\----

After spending far too long in front of the mirror trying to decide which hair product to use, Louis concluded on not using any at all. It wasn’t his favorite hairstyle but he was curious to see how Harry felt about it. If he didn’t like it maybe he would at least appreciate Louis’ skinny jeans that accentuated his bum.

Harry was quick to look up as Louis joined the lads in the living room. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was meaning to say anything but he just sort of fish mouthed as his eyes roamed up and down Louis body. Louis immediately flushed.

“I think we’re going to head out,” Louis heard Liam say from a distance. Louis couldn’t look away from Harry, who had managed to close his mouth but had yet to speak.

Louis tuned back into the conversation and said, “Cool. Don’t fall and break your neck or anything. If you do, I’ll clean up the glitter. If you don’t it is still very much your job, Liam.”

Louis was surprised Liam had even gone a few hours with the glitter on the floor. It was most definitely being spread about the flat at this point.

“Clean up the glitter while we’re out, Lou,” Liam warned as he and Zayn exited the flat.

“You look beautiful, Lou,” Harry said the moment the door was closed. He crossed the room until he stood in front of Louis.

“You’re hair is so soft,” Harry continued in awe. Just as Louis had hoped, Harry brushed his fringe across his forehead, then proceeded to weave his fingers through the back of his hair until he was simply cupping the back of Louis’ neck.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Harry softly stated.

He gave no time for Louis to respond as he ducked down to capture Louis’ lips in his own. Harry’s lips were soft and tender and Louis was quickly ruined. No one’s lips compared to Harry’s. The word alpha started to loop through Louis’ mind again. Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck and stood up on his tippy toes to deepen the kiss. Harry responded with enthusiasm and Louis realized Harry had slowly been moving them towards the couch.

Harry broke the kiss as he sat down and immediately pulled Louis into his lap so Louis was straddling him. It was momentarily weird, for Louis at least, that he was now the taller one as their lips locked once again. Harry continued to run his fingers through the back of his hair and Louis considered never using hair product again.

Louis pulled back and moved to nuzzle into Harry’s neck to scent him, kissing behind his ear as he went. Harry’s groan went straight to Louis’ cock and he immediately regretted the skinny jeans. Kind of. Because Harry had relocated his hands to Louis’ bum. And that was it. Louis considered clenching his cheeks but he wouldn’t be able to contain it for long anyway. He let the slick run free and Harry groaned even more obscenely. Louis needed out of these damn jeans.

“Harry?” Louis said on a gasp as Harry slid his hands down the back of Louis’ trousers.

“Mhmm?” Harry mumbled as the pair reconnected their lips. Harry pulled Louis in close and Louis’ cock aligned with Harry’s. They were both hard and if Louis pushed in a little closer he could feel Harry’s knot.

“Hazza,” Louis whimpered. He didn’t mean to whimper but it got Harry’s attention. Harry pulled back with concern written on his face.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Harry asked.

“Haz, I really need out of these trousers,” Louis pleaded as he pushed his cock against Harry’s to provide some sort of reasoning. Plus his boxers were soaked through.

Harry pulled his hands out from the back of Louis’ trousers and lifted Louis from his lap, gently laying him down on his back so Louis was spread out on the couch. He ran his hands up and down Louis’ thighs as the looked into each others eyes.

“Alpha,” Louis whispered.

Harry’s eyes lit up and Louis knew he was right. Harry was his alpha. With that silently established Louis wiggled underneath Harry’s hands and he got to work unbuttoning Louis’ trousers, providing some relief to his cock. Harry proceeded to pull Louis’ trousers and boxers down in one swift move and before Louis knew what was happening Harry had maneuvered himself and was taking Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis was pretty sure Harry’s mouth was meant for his cock because holy fuck. The only thing Louis could do was grab onto Harry’s curls and enjoy it as long as possible. Which wasn’t going to be long. At all.

“Alpha,” Louis whined, which only served for Harry to work harder, Louis moaning out as he felt his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat.

“I’m going to come, Hazza,” Louis moaned as he pulled on Harry’s curls. “I’m going to come.”

Harry pulled back slightly to better look up to meet Louis’ eyes. That was it. Louis slightly registered Harry taking it all as Louis’ came with a shout. Louis was one hundred percent positive he had never had such a good blowjob in his life.

As he came down from his high he pulled Harry up to meet him in a kiss, tasting his own come on Harry’s tongue. Louis reached down to find Harry’s trousers already unbuttoned.

“I already came,” Harry said as he kissed down Louis’ jaw and into the crook of his neck where Harry stopped to scent him.

“You smell so fucking good, Lou,” Harry mumbled into Louis neck. “We’re also going to have to get up and clean the couch before Liam and Zayn get back.”

Louis shook his head and said, “I’m sure it’s fine. Liam won’t care.”

Harry snuffled into Louis’ neck. “He definitely will. And I want to be on his good side.”

Harry moved to get up but Louis gripped onto the back of his neck before he could move far.

“Come take a nap, Hazza,” Louis said. “Just for a few minutes. And then we can clean.”

Harry pulled out of Louis’ grasp and bent down to pull Louis off of the couch. Louis looked back to find that, yes, they would definitely need to clean the couch. Louis picked his trousers off of the floor and took Harry’s hand, leading him to his bedroom. Once inside, with the door closed, Louis took the rest of his clothes off and Harry quickly followed. The pair slid under Louis’ sheets and Harry quickly gathered Louis up in his arms.

“My alpha,” Louis whispered as he tangled his limbs with Harry’s.

“Yes, baby. Your alpha is here,” Harry replied as he pulled Louis in close.

Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s shoulder as he vowed to make a glitter poster for Liam at least once a week as a thank you. Louis may not have met Harry if he hadn’t gone so far into touch deprivation. As Louis fell into sleep he realized he wouldn’t have to worry about that again. Louis had his alpha to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/180247167700/your-touch-is-the-only-thing-i-feel-16k-by)!


End file.
